


Infatuation

by Gabrielleblue



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Eric Northman Sookie Stackhouse Infatuation, Eric Sookie fanfiction, Eric Sookie lovestory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielleblue/pseuds/Gabrielleblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie goes to Mexico for vacation and she meets Eric. They share a night together and she leaves home, carrying more than his memory. All Human, AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I'm posting on this site and I hope everything goes on well around here since it looks promising. I use the same penname on ff.net and wordpress so you can look me up there. This one shot has already been posted on other sites. 
> 
> I do not own the characters, but I do have fun with them.

The sun was shining brightly and it made the pool water shine beautifully. I was drying my hands on a kitchen cloth, when his blonde hair caught my eye through the window. He was laughing and running around the yard, followed closely by our golden retriever.

My son had just turned six several months prior and he was such a handsome little man. I smiled instantly. I never imagined I could love someone so much until he came along. Although the timing hadn't been particularly ideal, I couldn't imagine my life without me.

I was nineteen when I got pregnant with Alan and my Gran was none too pleased with me. Age aside, his father was someone I met on spring break.

[h2]Seven years ago[/h2]

I was enjoying my first real spring break. Tara, Amelia and I decided to go to Mexico and have a hot latino wee. Considering the legal drinking age was 18, our plans obviously included getting one too many drinks.

We'd been there a few nights when we decided to try yet another beach bar farther south from our hotel. The previous nights had been fun, filled with dancing and flirting and both my girls had found someone hot enough to take back to the hotel.

Sure, there'd been men, young and hot, that made a pass on me, calling me "mamacita" and other things that sounded like pure sex in that language, but I just didn't feel like hopping into the sack with just anyone.

I wasn't like that. The girls kept pushing me, saying I should act differently here, since we were on vacation, but I just didn't agree that my moral standards should be left across the border.

I've had many boyfriends, and I while I didn't fuck the entire town, I wasn't a virgin either. Alcide had been sweet enough for the eight months we were together. He treated me well and he had been patient until I gave in to him, leaving that decision to me. We broke up though, when I found him cheating on me with this girl Debbie. I don't know how I didn't see it, how I never suspected anything. Really, I don't. Catching him in the back of his truck, fucking a very loud Debbie, had been one hell of a surprise and a wake up call, wrapped in one.

Although that was well behind me, with over seven months passed since, I guess I can admit to myself that it was because of Alcide that I wasn't enjoying my vacation as my friends were.

His dark skin, dark locks and brown eyes made him way too similar to the locals here. That's why when I saw him, I realized I was completely doomed.

The bartender over at "Infatuación" was tall, built like a god and blonde. His eyes pierced mine and the second our gazes met, I became enthralled with the deep shade of blue I found there. A smirk played at his lips as I approached the bar.

I climbed on one of the stools while my friends remained on the sandy dancefloor, swaying to some Spanish ballad with their dates.

Neither of us spoke for a few moments. I watched him fill in random orders given by the other customers as he stole glances towards me.

He was wearing a black wifebeater, putting his arms in full view for my hungry eyes. His muscles flexed as he mixed the drinks and I couldn't help but watch him. His right arm had a tattoo that I couldn't make out from the distance and his skin was a delicious color. It was obvious he'd spent a lot of time in the sun. If I were to guess, his skin was naturally closer to the milk-white shade of mine.

Finally, he put on that same smirk from earlier and came towards me.

"Hello, beautiful. How may I be of service tonight?" he asked. His eyes were smoldering and you'd have to be a complete idiot not to catch that double meaning.

I smiled at him, gulped and asked for a coke and rum.

"Well, if that's all you want," he said with a wink and went ahead to mix me my drink.

"Thank you."

I was mentally kicking myself. Flirt with him, Sookie, flirt! He'd drop dead gorgeous, for Goodness' sake.

He brought me my drink and stopped for a second, a frown on his face. He seemed to be debating something when his hand extended.

"I don't normally do this, but… I'm Eric," he said, his cocky façade dropped for a second.

"Susannah, but everyone calls me Sookie," I replied, as I put my hand in his. It was my time to smirk.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sookie," he smiled and dipped to kiss the back of my hand. His lips felt soft against my skin and I couldn't help but wonder how they'd feel against other parts of my body. His eyes never left mine and his fingers lingered on mine even after he'd risen from his position, giving me a little squeeze as his attention turned towards his other customers.

I took a sip from my drink and it burned my throat slightly. I kept watching him, enthralled by his presence, when I suddenly remembered I wasn't alone there. I turned to look for my friends.

Amelia was wrapped around her date, dancing closer and closer to the path that led to the hotel, while Tara was already stumbling in that direction, stopping to kiss and grope. I smiled and shook my head. Why she even bothered to leave the room, was beyond me.

I kept watching the people dancing on the sand, enjoying the warm breeze, when I heard a cough beside me. Eric was on the other side of the bar, smiling.

"Hey," I said, slightly buzzed, but more relaxed than drunk. The latin music played at a relatively low level, had me feeling hypnotized, while the background noise of crashing waves put me in a sort of trance.

"Hey," he replied softly. "So, tell me, what are you doing here, in Mexico?"

"Spring break is our excuse, but we just needed a vacation from home, really."

"I see. You said 'our'… where are your friends?"

"Oh, Tara's already in her hotel room with her date, while Amelia's not far behind, considering…" I said, pointing out to the brunette with a pixie cut, using her date as a pole.

He chuckled and the sound of his laughter had me feel all warm inside. Given how handsome he was, it was weird that his most attractive features were his laughter and the color of his eyes. I could write poems about his body, or what I saw of it, but those were what I liked most about him.

"And they'd leave you all alone?"

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Plus, it's our last night here," I said.

"Well, if you're not retiring soon, maybe I can convince you to join me for a dance later, when the crowd thins out."

His eyes were darker than earlier and his fingers were close to mine on the counter. I could swear I saw them twitch like he was refraining from touching me so he wouldn't scare me.

I probably should have said good night. I should have left in that moment when I realized I could get lost in his eyes, when I figured he could ask me anything and I'd say yes. I should have, but I didn't.

Instead, my fingers traveled the rest of the distance and settled over his own.

"I'll wait for you," I replied, giving him a smile.

His own was blinding and I was happy to see his response.

Another customer got his attention and he left me. This time, however, my eyes were only on him. He moved behind the counter, filling orders, mixing drinks, talking to the patrons. Every few seconds he'd steal a glance towards me, like he was afraid I'd leave.

The more I watched him, the more I wanted to know him, to find out what made him tick, to find out what he loved, what he hated, how he kissed…

I wanted to be able to blame the fact that it'd been so long since I last had sex that I was so attracted to Eric, but I knew I'd be lying. There was something about him that attracted me like a moth to the flame. My pulse rushed as I thought about him and what he could do to me, how those big hands could make me feel. I'd never felt like this before, but I welcomed it, let it wash over me.

He'd stop by every ten minutes or so and we'd exchange a few words before another customer demanded his attention.

I learned that he was originally from Sweden, but moved to the US for study. In his last year he came on Spring Break, much like I did, and he loved Mexico so much he decided to just stay here. He was 24 and he was his own boss. He didn't need a lot of money to open his own beach bar and he was doing fine. It had been his all-time dream to own one and always planned to go into business with his sister Pam. She chose the fashion industry though, so he was on his own.

Hours passed and the crowd finally thinned out enough. His attention was stolen by another customer when a song came on that made me stand up and head towards the dance floor. I was about two meters from the waves, away from the bigger crowd when I started swaying to the song. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze on my face, my hands linked above my head as my hips moved to the rhythm.

I don't know how long I was there before I felt big hands on my wrists, moving slowly down my arms. My breath hitched in my throat as his body came closer to mine.

"Sookie," he breathed in my ear.

I continued moving like I had before as his fingers trailed my arms, down my sides, tickling my ribs and settling on my hips. His touch dug into my skin as he pulled me closer, our bodies flush. He moved with me, one hand on my hip, one encircling my waist, his fingers splayed on my abdomen, as my body relaxed into his. My hands found purchase of their own, one in the hair on his neck, the other over his own on my belly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, before pressing his lips to the skin on my neck. My body felt like it was on fire. I probably should have left then, but instead my fingers pressed his head closer to my neck as my head lolled to the side.

He let out a sound that sounded like a growl and his hands hugged me closer to his body. His desire for me was evident on my lower back and I let out a moan at the combined sensations of his attraction to me and the feel of his kisses on my skin.

His lips traveled up and down the column of my neck before going over to my jaw. I didn't need to read his mind to know what he wanted. What we wanted…

I turned my head slowly, the urgency of our desire tamed down by the trance like atmosphere. We had all night, I thought.

Our lips were an inch away when we both stopped swaying to the music. His hands spun me around, putting us face to face, before encircling me once more. His eyes searched mine, our noses close, our breaths mingling. My fingers traced his jaw and all I managed to do was glance at his lips before his hands found purchase in my hair, pulling me closer to him.

Our lips met for the first time and every cell in my body felt alive.

There was nothing sweet about our kiss. It was hungry, a longing urgency controlling our movements, like it was our only chance to consume the other. It was, however, only the beginning.

Our bodies were seared together and I wanted closer.

Our tongues danced together on a passionate song and I only wanted more. I didn't want our kiss to end but I needed to breathe and so did he. We were both panting, smiling like crazy. He was still holding my face, when he gently leaned forward and pressed another short kiss to my lips.

This time, though, it was like there were a million feelings he wanted to share with me. I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes. My head was spinning. What was happening to me? I felt like I belonged in his arms, felt like I've known him for years, like I could live on his kisses only.

He cradled me in his arms, his hands finding purchase on my hips as we started moving to the hypnotic song playing through the speakers. We moved together like we'd done that a million times before and I let the rhythm take me in.

We didn't stop looking at one another as we swayed. He spun me around, and my giggle had him smiling from ear to ear. He gripped me tightly and before I knew it, he was dipping me backwards. I felt like the smile on my face would never leave as he lifted me back to him, pulling me into his body.

My arms went around his neck automatically and his eyes darkened as he pulled me in for another kiss. It was slow this time. Our lips mashed together softly, neither of us pushing for more as we tasted each other.

He sucked my bottom lip between his own and gently licked it, asking for permission. I didn't think twice before opening my mouth and tangling my own tongue with his.

His hands started traveling my back, from my neck to my hips, his fingers inching lower and lower with every pass. I arched my back, pushing my boobs into his chest and my ass into his hands. He groaned and cupped my lower cheeks, bringing my pelvis close to his, grounding his erection into me.

I let out a small moan that was swallowed by his eager mouth. My hands went to his arms, tracing his muscles.

"I need you," I whispered in between kisses.

He groaned and cupped my ass harder, lifting me off the ground. My legs wrapped around his waist and I gasped as I ground into him. He started walking. I really didn't care where he was taking me at this point.

We ended up in a secluded area of the beach, where he plopped down, with me on top of him. I ground myself into him, making both of us moan at the contact.

"You have no idea how much you affect me, Sookie. I've never felt like this," he murmured as I tasted the skin of his neck.

It should have sounded like a cheesy pick up line, but I knew it wasn't like that. I don't know how, but I did. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, or the way he said my name, but I knew. More so, I felt the same. This wasn't me, this wasn't typical of me, or how I acted normally. So it was him. All him. Because of him.

"Eric, I don't normally…" I trailed off, unable to end the conversation when his lips met mine again.

"We don't have to do anything, Lover," he said after kissing me and I felt shivers all along my spine at his pet name.

"I meant to say that this is new to me too. I have never felt like this before either. I can't explain it…" I caressed his face softly and bit my lip, wondering if I was really going to go through with this. His eyes bore into mine and I found my answer there. "Do you live nearby?"

While I really did want him, I didn't feel comfortable enough to have sex with him on the beach, no matter how crazy he made me feel.

He nodded and smiled, getting up and helping me along. We walked a few meters, towards a cabana-styled house.

"It's not much, but it's home," he said.

"If you lived this close why did we stop over there?" I asked confused.

"I didn't want to be presumptuous. I… I really like you, Sookie. It's not just lust. I don't want to scare you away. Despite what you said earlier, if you want to stop at any point, all you need to do is say so, ok?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Thank you," was all I said before wrapping myself around him.

We stumbled inside as we kissed and he pushed me into the door once we were inside. His hands went under my ass, lifting me off the floor. I wrapped my legs around him and he ground his erection into me, making us both groan at the feeling.

Eric carried me to the bed and deposited me there. He lay next to me and resumed kissing me, while his hands started wandering. He pushed my tank top over my ribs and he stopped kissing me to look into my eyes before taking it off me. He sucked in a breath when he saw my naked breasts and I refrained the desire to cover myself up.

"You're so beautiful, Sookie," he said in a deep, gruff voice.

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him softly, pulling at the back of his wife beater. He broke the kiss and finished removing his shirt. Now it was my time to suck in a breath. To say he looked hot was the understatement of the year. I felt through his clothes that he was fit, but I didn't expect his muscles to be so well defined.

My fingers had a mind of their own and I traced his abs in wonder as he smiled softly. I got on my knees and pulled him close, our naked torsos meeting for the first time. His lips were on mine instantly and his hands on my ass. I indulged myself and let my hands wonder as well, settling on that delicious ass of his.

I swallowed my embarrassment and inexperience and got a hand between us, palming his erection. He moaned in surprise and his hips surged forward. He pushed me on my back and loomed over me, with lust in his eyes. I smirked and continued rubbing him, making his eyes roll in the back of his head.

Embolded by his reaction, I went ahead and popped the button on his jeans and lowered his zipper. I dipped my hand inside and groaned when I found out he wasn't wearing underwear.

"Oh God," he groaned when my hand finally reached around him. He was so thick, I thought, biting my lip, imagining how he'd feel inside me.

He rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. I straddled him and pulled him out of his pants, gasping when I saw the full length of him. He smirked and his fingers went to work open the button of my shorts.

"Get them off," he commanded once the zipper was down.

His voice and the tone of his words made me feel even hotter. I got up on the bed, balancing a little to make sure I didn't fall, turned my back to him and slowly started to lower my jeans over my hips. He groaned and before I knew it, my shorts were around my ankles and his hand was between my legs, rubbing me as he lightly bit my ass.

"Naughty girl," he whispered as he grabbed me and settled me back on the bed. He kissed me as his hand kept rubbing me in the perfect way.

He kissed down my neck and then went straight to my breasts, taking one of my nipples into his mouth, making me arch into him even more. He then switched to the other one, before kissing his way down my abdomen. He reached the edge of my panties and pulled them down slowly.

My breath caught in my throat as he looked at me. Eric licked his lips and parted my legs. With a last smirk, he dove between my legs, kissing, licking and teasing me. My hands went to his hair and my back arched off the bed. I felt one of his fingers at my entrance and I screamed out when he pushed it in.

"Oh God, Eric, don't stop!"

When a second finger followed the first, I was done for. My body arched and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Fuck! Eric!"

Next thing I knew, he was beside me, clutching me in his arms and kissing along my jaw.

"You're so beautiful when you cum."

"Mmmm, thank you. How about you cum with me next time?" I asked boldly and used a foot to push the jeans off his hip, hoping he'd get the hint.

He got off the bed and shimmied off his jeans, standing naked in front of me.

"Oh dear. Eric, I need you," I pleaded. I needed him near me, on me, in me.

He smiled and crawled on the bed, settling between my thighs.

"Condom?" he asked, although it looked like it pained him to wait for a second longer.

"Pill. And I'm clean. You?"

"So am I."

"Kiss me," I said, pulling him to me.

He complied and I wrapped my legs around him, positioning his erection at my opening. I nudged him lightly with my foot and he complied, pushing forward.

He went slowly at first, letting me adjust to his size, cursing in a foreign language as he tried to still himself.

"You're so tight, Lover," he breathed into my ear when he was fully sheathed inside me.

We moved together softly, getting lost in each other, enjoying each thrust, each moan, each feeling. He pushed and I met him in the middle, he pulled and all I wanted to do was follow him so he'd never leave me.

He shifted so I was on top and his hands went straight to my boobs as I started riding him. He pulled me to him, kissing me, as his hips started moving faster underneath me. I felt it growing in the pit of my belly, threatening to take over.

"Eric, I'm so close," I breathed into the kiss, moaning loudly.

He growled and moved even faster.

The orgasm took me by surprise and I exploded into a million pieces. Eric followed right after me, his skin erupting in goose bumps.

We were a sweaty, panting mess, but nothing could wipe away the smile off my face.

"How much time do I have left, lover?"

"A few more hours."

"Then I better take advantage of that," he replied, looking deep into my eyes.

"You could come back with me…"

I didn't know where that came from, but I knew we could be happy. I knew we could have our forever. It was a long shot considering we had just met, but there was this feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me this was it, this was perfect.

"I can't. Not now. But I will. I'll come for you. Give me a couple of months."

His eyes were pleading with me. He wanted me to believe him, he wanted his as much as I did.

I smiled and nodded.

He kissed me and proceded to take advantage of the few hours we had left.

Four months later

I had lost contact to Eric. We hadn't spoken in the months that had passed. I figured he'd forgotten about me if he hadn't called or written since.

I didn't call either, stuck on what to say or how to say it. I had no idea what I could tell him. "Hi, remember me? We fucked the night we met. I told you I was on the pill, but somehow I fall into the 0,01 per cent that got pregnant while taking them." That sounded bad however way you put it.

Needless to say my Gran was disappointed in me, although she understood me to some point. She couldn't, however, understand why I refused to go back to Mexico and search for Eric.

I was on the porch when a red Corvette pulled in. My heart stopped when I saw his blonde hair. A million thoughts went through my head. He came for me! It wasn't all in my head! How was I gonna tell him I was pregnant?

I grabbed the railing for support, when he stepped out of the car. My knees went weak. It must have sounded crazy but I was in love with him. All it took was a smile that night and I was done for. All that followed was just a bonus, really.

He grinned from ear to ear when he spotted me and bent to the back seat to grab something. When he straightened, he was holding a handful of sunflowers.

"Sookie," he said when he approached the deck.

"Eric," I said in a strangled voice, tears running down my cheeks.

His arms were around me in the next second, his face buried in my hair, breathing me in.

"I missed you so much, Sookie. I'm so sorry I didn't call... I wanted to, but I also wanted to surprise you. I wanted to come to you when I managed to sell the business and then it took too long… I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Eric. I'm sorry I didn't call either. I thought you didn't feel the same, I thought it was one sided," I said between sobs.

"It wasn't. It isn't. Somehow, I don't know how, I fell in love with you. I don't know when it happened, if it was the first time you smiled, when you were dancing or when your lips touched mine. I love you, Sookie!" he looked into my eyes, cupping my face gently.

"I love you," I replied, pulling his face to mine and kissing him.

We pulled away to breathe and we didn't even care we were smiling like a pair of lunatics.  
"I brought you these," he said, offering me the flowers.

"Thank you, they're very beautiful."

"Just like you," he replied and it made me swoon a little.

"Eric, can we sit down? I need to tell you something…" I said. It was now or never. I needed to pull my big girl panties on and tell him the truth. Whether he wanted to be part of this child's life, or not, he still needed to know he was going to be a father. Gran was right.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes. No.. Yes, I am ok. I just… I should have come to you and told you this earlier, but… You see, before I met you, I'd only been with one other man before. I'm sure you figured that out though, since I'm sure I wasn't all that great in bed, but that's not what this is about." I was rambling and I knew it. "Anyway, I'd been on the pill for about a year when I met you. And then we made love that night and it was wonderful. And I came home and two weeks later I realized my period had skipped. "

His face was locked down. Nothing was there. Not a clue that he was getting what I was telling him.

"I haven't been with anyone since and I hadn't been with anyone for like seven months before you. What I'm trying to say is that I'm pregnant with your child," I blurted out and waited for a reaction.

[h2]Present day[/h2]

I watched Alan running around with Yellow, throwing him various things that the dog would fetch.

Strong hands embraced my waist.

"Is he getting dog saliva all over his clothes again?"

"Yes he is. He's proud of it too," I chuckled.

"Should I go and toss him in the pool?" Eric asked, his evil side coming forth.

"Sure. I'll go change and I'll join you," I said, turning my head and kissing his jaw. He indulged me and pressed a kiss into my lips.

"Don't be too long," he demanded before running into the yard, grabbing a laughing Alan around the waist and jumping straight into the pool. He resurfaced a second later with a laughing boy high over his head.

The day Eric came back was the day he moved in. He recovered quickly when I told him I was pregnant and said that even though it was a surprise, he wasn't mad. He was actually excited. He was a little disappointed I hadn't told him sooner, but he understood my fears. We got married six months after our son was born and we had a small ceremony in our back yard.

Gran loved him instantly and she winked at me, saying she understood how I got in the situation I was in.

In my opinion, I was just lucky. Things could have turned up a lot worse for me. Now I had a loving husband, a beautiful child, a degree, my own business and house, I thought as I waddled into my bathing suit.

Plus, I smiled, Northman number two was in the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! So, please review. I'd love to hear your opinion!   
> xoxo  
> Gaby


End file.
